


baby's first words

by kamalakhan (pipermclean)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adults, F/M, Family, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipermclean/pseuds/kamalakhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just like this: mommy. Come on, Evan. You can do it!”</p>
<p>“...Um, what are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Trying to get our son to say the name of his favorite parent.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby's first words

**Author's Note:**

> i felt bad bc i havent posted any real fics for lpdc yet so here is a hella short and lazily written oneshot
> 
> consider this as contribution 1/100 for this month

“Just like this:  _mommy._ Come on, Evan. You can do it!”

Leo chose that moment to walk in with a blotch of oil smeared across his face and some contraption tucked under his arm. When he saw Piper in the corner with their son, he cocked an eyebrow into the air.

“Um, excuse me, but…what are you doing?”

She smirked as Evan cooed in his walker. “Trying to get our son to say the name of his favorite parent.”

Leo immediately took that as a challenge. “Favorite parent, huh?” He put the machine down on the coffee table and sat down on the floor next to Piper, giving her a glare as he did. As soon as he sat down on the faded carpet, he turned to Evan with the biggest smile he could muster.

“Hey kiddo! You know what would be a super fun word to say right now?” Piper started to scowl, but Leo just ignored her and clapped his hands together.  _“Daddy,_  right? It’s not that hard of a word.”

Piper quickly turned back to Evan and tried to outdo the intensity of Leo’s smile. “Say mommy, sweetie. Go ahead!”

“Daddy.”

_“Mommy.”_

“I said  _daddy.”_

Evan looked up at them with big, kaleidoscope eyes and began to open his mouth. Piper took in a breath, pulling her robe closer around her. This was the moment of truth.

“Say it, Evan. Mama!” She beamed, prodding the infant on.

_“Da-da,”_  Leo demonstrated, trying to drown his girlfriend out. He tried to shove her out of the way. “Be a good boy and say it for Daddy!”

Evan gurgled happily before blowing a couple of spit bubbles. Then he said one, simple word.

_“Da!”_

Leo deemed himself victorious.

“That is  _so_  not fair! It wasn’t even the whole word!” Piper complained as the slender man before her got up and began to do a victory dance across their living room. “That shouldn’t count!”

“You snooze, you lose, babe.” Leo wouldn’t stop smirking. He proceeded to do a bad adaptation of Hammertime across the living room.

Piper scowled at him as Evan started to play with his toys again. “You piece of shit.”

Leo abruptly stopped dancing. He looked aghast. “ _Gasp -_  I thought you said no cursing in front of the baby.”

Her gaze darkened. “Don’t make me come over there and smack that grin right off your- ”

_“Shit!”_

Her eyes grew wide. They both turned to the oblivious toddler playing with his pacifier.

Evan looked at both of his parents giddily before repeating his new favorite word. “Shit!” He sounded very self-satisfied.

Piper immediately turned back to Leo, who facepalmed in return.

He groaned in his throat. “Shi - I mean,  _crap.”_


End file.
